Ron's Secret
by My Fallen One
Summary: Ron's hiding something from his two best friends. 'What could it be' wonder Harry and Hermione. That is until they find out what it is. What is Ron hiding? What could it be that he is hiding it from his two and only BEST FRIENDS? Find out in Ron's Secret.


Ron's' Secret  
By: darkangelis21 

A/N: New one. Hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I own what I made up. What I did not make up I probably don't  
own!

"Hey Ron, where were you las night?" questioned Harry at breakfast that morning.

Ron looked up from his plate full of delicious food. "Late studying, I just loss track of time that's all," Ron replied between bites of his eggs. Harry nodded at Ron's answer and didn't question him about it again.

A few minutes later, Hermione walked into the Great Hall carrying a load of books in her bag. She looked down the Gryffindor table. When she spotted Harry and Ron she quickly made her way towards them. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully as she took her seat next to Harry and across from Ron.

"Hey 'Mionie!" both Harry and Ron said. Hermione began filling her plate with food. At that moment, Ron got up out of his seat. Both Harry and Hermione looked up at him.

"Where you going?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh- um- I left some of my books back at the tower," Ron said, "I'm just gonna go pick it up. I'll be back before History of Magic class." Hermione gave him a worried look. "Don't worry!" With that Ron grabbed another piece of toast then bolted out the door.

After the doors of the Great Hall closed Hermione turned to Harry, "What's been up with Ron lately?" She asked him, "He's been acting so strange. You know, like he's up to something."

Harry nodded in agrement, "Las night he wasn't in his bed when I went up, and he never came all night." Hermione had a look of worry upon her face. "Then when I questioned him about it just a little while ago he said he'd been doing some late night studying and something about loosing track of time."

Hermione looked puzzled, "Ron does not study. At least not without us. Harry, what would Ron be hiding? What could he be hiding from you?"

Ron was late to History of Magic class. When Harry and Hermione question him about this, he said he couldn't find the book he was looking for. Ron looked a mess. Way different from when he left the Great Hall that morning.

Now Hermione was really starting to get worried. Hopefully he wasn't lying and he really couldn't find whatever book he was looking for. But something in the back of Hermione's mind nagged at her thought all the class period. She could barely concentrate. She cared a great deal for Ron and wanted to know what was troubling him. She thought she knew him better than that, and knew if it was something big or really important that he had to keep it a secret then she knew it would be very hard to get it out of him. If it wasn't that important then he would have at least told Harry. Right?

After all classes were finished for that day, the students could relax a little for it was the weekend. No classes until Monday. They had a four foot essay assigned to them by Snape. It was about the properties of the Veritaserum potion and its uses and some other homework that Hermione wrote down someplace but couldn't remember off hand.

Harry and Ron both had Quidditch practice. The team was made up of three chasers, one keeper, two beaters and one seeker. The students who played on the Gryffindor team this year were: Angelina Johnson- chaser and new captain, Katie Bell- chaser, Alicia Spinnet- chaser, Ron Weasley- Keeper, Fred Weasley- Beater, George Weasley- beater, and Harry- seeker.

The Gryffindor team was really good. They won most of the games they played fairly and with great pride for their house. Hermione really didn't care much for the sport, but when Gryffindor was playing she went out to watch Harry and now Ron play and show the school what being a Gryffindor was all about.

Unfortunately, Hermione's mind wasn't really on Harry and Ron's practice today. It was still hung on what Ron was hiding. But the real question was, what was he hiding? Was Ron really hiding anything? Or, was he just being Ron? All these questions swarmed around in her brain until the voice of another broke her from her thoughts.

"Hermione! Hey 'Mionie, practice was done a whole half hour ago. What you still doing here?" It was Harry. He came up on the stands and took a seat next to her. "What's wrong 'Mionie?"

"Where's Ron?" she answered his question with another question.

"He said he was really tired from practice. Said he was heading back to the tower to get some sleep," Harry replied to Hermione's question. "Now, answer my question. What's wrong?"

Hermione's eyes dropped, "I'm just really worried about Ron. I want to know what's going on with him."

"I know," Harry said, "I do too. But if he doesn't want to tell us then 'Mionie, we can't force him to. He'll tell us when he's good and ready."

"Yeah. I guess your right," Hermione sighed, "Harry, would you like to work on that Potions essay with me? I'll help you. It's not hard at all. Then you can have all weekend to do whatever you want. Please?"

"All right," Harry smiled, "We can go work in the library. There wont be much people there due to the fact that it's a Friday night so mostly everyone will be in their common rooms making a lot of noise. Too much noise to concentrate if you ask me. Now don't you see why I can't get any of my work done at all?"

"Right, keep telling yourself that Harry," Hermione giggled. Then both friends set off towards the library. Bags slung over their shoulders, heading on their way to get that essay out of the way.

Harry was right. Everyone must have been in their common rooms because the library was empty, save a few first years. Hermione walked back to the table where she and Harry were seated bring a book on potions with her. "Here it is Harry," she said placing th book down in front of him, "This is the best book to use for doing research on the Veritaserum Potion."

Harry nodded. Then they started on their work. Hermione was glad to assist Harry when he was struggling or didn't quite understand something. It really made her happy to see Harry really trying at homework and not just Quidditch. After both their essays were completed and free of error Harry and Hermione headed back towards the Gryffindor tower.

When they reached the tower there were still a few students left in the common room. Some were doing homework while some were playing games or just talking to one another.

Harry and Hermione decided to take a seat by the fire and he was going to help her improve her skills at chess. Harry showed her the basics again then he showed her more advanced stuff. By the middle of their game Hermione was really getting the hang of it. They were both having a great time.

Soon they were the only students left in the common room. It must have been really late, but they didn't care due to the fact that they were having too much fun. Now they moved on to a game of Exploding Snaps. They were having a ball.

Around four in the morning the portrait hole opened and someone walked in. Harry and Hermione looked up from their game. It was Ron. He saw them, then made his way over towards 'um.

Harry was the first to speak, "What kept you out so late mate?"

Ron rubbed his eye, "Just studying, I really want to get good marks on my OWL's. You know, make mum proud of me."

Harry looked puzzled, "Where were you studying?"

"Library, where else?" Ron stated.

"Oh," Harry said.

After a few more words Ron headed up to his room and said he was really tired. When he was gone and Hermione heard the door to his dormitory close she quickly turned to Harry, "He wasn't in the library Harry, he really is hiding something from us," Hermione said, the sound of worry in her voice. Harry nodded. " He wasn't in the library, we know that for a fact."

Harry nodded again in agreement, "I really wanna know what's been up with him."

Hermione stayed talking about if for a little while more than they both headed up to their respected dormitories.

Hermione stayed up most of the night thinking about Ron, hoping he was all right. He was like a brother to her. A brother she did not want to loose.

Harry stared at Ron's bed. He saw the figure of a raven haired boy sleeping peacefully under the warm covers. He thought of what Ron could be hiding. With these thoughts in his mind Harry drifted off where sleep awaited him.

The next morning Harry woke up to find Ron not in his bed. 'Where the hell could he be?' Harry thought. He quickly dressed then headed down the stairs to find Hermione coming up.

"Hey Harry. Just coming up to see you and Ron. Where is he?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hermione questioned again.

"He was in his bed when I fell asleep, but he was not there this morning when I woke up," Harry stated.

"God!" Hermione exclaimed, "What the bloody hell could be doing at all hours?"

"Maybe," Harry said after a prolonged silence, "he's seeing a girl," Harry suggested.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Ron would tell you if he had a girl friend. Plus, he wouldn't want to hide it. Including us! You know Ron better than any one," Hermione stated, "And if he did have a girl then he would at least tell you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry sighed.

Harry and Hermione decided that they were going to finish their History of Magic essay on the 'Troll War' and start on their Astronomy star chart. Then, if they felt like it afterward they would practice spells for DADA.

Harry and Hermione were really good at DADA. But that was one subject that Harry excelled at. He could catch onto the hexes, curses, and spells really quickly. Harry couldn't wait to practice. He paid close attention to Hermione an wrote his essay really well. In his, there was hardly any mistakes. Just a few grammar and about only one miss spelled word.

When their essay was completed Hermione suggested they do their Astronomy homework tomorrow due to the fact that the sky would be cleared then. Harry was all right with it. This meant they were going to get to practice spells for DADA.

Harry and Hermione found an empty class room and set up pillows all around, just for a safety precaution. Then, they began practicing. Harry would practice spells on Hermione and visa versa. In the end all the wounds they acquired, even if just scratches, they would go and see Madam Pomfrey.

There DADA practice was a whole lot of fun but they decided to take a break and get some lunch, seeing as they really didn't eat breakfast. Harry and Hermione headed toward the Great Hall where the smell of delicious food led them. They took seats across form each other and near the door. When they were settled they began filling their plates with all types of delicious foods the house elves had prepared.

When the doors to the Great Hall closed Harry and Hermione looked around. As they expected, Ron was no where in sight. Harry and Hermione took seats across from each other and began eating. There was little conversation between the two of them. It was mostly about the spells they were to practice the after lunch.

It was Sunday afternoon and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated in the Great Hall for a delicious lunch. Both Harry and Hermione didn't question Ron about where he was going and what he was doing. They knew if they did Ron would just make up some lie and get them to stop talking about it.

When Ron finished his plate full of food he bid Harry and Hermione a farewell. Then, with no reason he left the Great Hall and his two best friends just staring at the closed doors he had just a moment ago walked out of. Hermione shook her head then went back to her food.

It was early in the evening and the sun was just setting. Harry and Hermione were on their way back to the Gryffindor tower to grab their Astronomy star chart and quills for their final assignment for that weekend.

When Harry and Hermione grabbed all that they needed they headed on their way to the Astronomy tower. They had a lovely conversation along the way. They talked about Christmas, surprisingly Quidditch, homework, and the oh so popular subject of "Ron".

When they arrived at the Astronomy tower Hermione and Harry climbed the steps leading to the trap door and atop the tower. They grew silent as they heard voices coming from above them. There was a girl and-- and a boy. Slowly and quietly Harry opened the trap door.

Once the door was opened enough to see whom it was Harry made out a crimson haired boy and a blonde girl doing more than just talking and kissing. "RON!" Harry exclaimed utterly shocked. At the sound of Harry's voice Ron covered his and Pansy's exposed bodies.

Hermione just saw what Harry did and couldn't believe it, "PANSY!!" Hermione sounded even more shocked than Harry did.

"Ron and P-P-Pansy?" they both said at the same time. Harry really couldn't believe it at all. Ron and Pansy. 'Ron has been sneaking off with Pansy. The Slytherin Slut Pansy!' Harry really couldn't believe it at all.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "Pansy? What the hell is going on Ron? Please be straight with me. No more lies, no more!"

Ron looked at his two best friends. His best friends from his first year at Hogwarts. His face was blushed and his voice was a little high, "Uh-- he, he, hey guys. I guess I got a lot of explaining to do." Harry and Hermione nodded.

A/N: Well here it is! It's different then my other two stories. Check um out! Well hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think in REVIEWS!


End file.
